Mariachi
Mariachi is an OC from Purplecocoa made for the Halloween OC contest. Please do not use them without permission. History Mariachi is a male RainWing who was born with wings too big, therefore he could not fly well and ran away from the tribe at a young age. He fled to the SkyWings in the hopes that he might fit in. He passed himself off as an orphan and joined as school for orphans. He was quickly found out a few years later, during a race to see who would join the SkyWing army and who would pursue different careers among the males. The race, was held at suntime and Mariachi never made it off the ground. The SkyWing orphans quickly chased away the crying dragon. At that point, Mariachi wandered around in a blind rage, wanting to kill any dragon he encountered. He met another dragon and blindly lashed out, determined to kill them. He failed, and was left on the ground with scratches all over his body, and one on his nose that later healed into a scar. Because of his preparation for the SkyWing army before the race, he knew how to treat himself, and did so successfully. He was left with numerous scars after that day, leaving a "web" across his body. After, he carefully advanced his plan, only killing on nights with little light from the moons. In this manner he was successful, he had a small cave he would drag dragons towards, and "play" with them. If he thought they were to live a little longer, he would tell them, "I am the Mariachi Skeleton." And run them lose to go to their tribe. If not, he would turn into a skeleton-like white striped color, with an orange behind like he glowed. He would pull a hood off his face (that he rather liked) push his face right into the terrified dragon's, and spit in their eyes. He would then proceed to leave the body in that dragon's tribe's territory to be found. He would mangle the body, often, to leave them unidentified. Important Encounters (chronological) Mistletoe: Mistletoe is the one dragon who managed to drive Mariachi out of his cave, if temporarily, when she was rescuing her sister, Poinsettia, and it is here where Mariachi reveals he killed their parents. Personality Mariachi is that dragon that hates everyone. He is cold-blooded, patient, intelligent, and blood-thirsty. He believes vengeance must be served to all the tribes even though he chose to flee his own tribe, and not chased away like the SkyWings did. Very much malevolent. Plays riddles with victims, his favorite being, "There is a murderer and a victim. There are two pills. The murderer lets the victim pick the pill and swallow it using a cup of water. In this manner, the murderer never dies. How does this happen?" And the answer being, "the poison is in the water, not the pill." Appearance Mariachi normally choses an orange appearance, much like that of a jack o' lantern. He would blend in the edges of his wing as a dragonet to make it seem normal sized. At night, he choses the same thing, but instead cloaks himself with his wings and pulls a hood over his head, that is more helmet than hood that looks like a dragon skull charred black. When facing a victim, he turns his scales to a skeletal appearance, with white going over where his actual bones are, and a more "dying ember" orange to make it look like a glowing skeleton. He pulls his hood off at key moments with victims. (See history) In addition to that, he also has a "web" of scars covering his body. (Also see history) Category:Characters Category:RainWings Category:Males Category:Occupation (Criminal)